jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus Cup
The Alliance Cup (アライアンス杯, Araiansu-hai) is an international Rating Game tournament organized by Millicas Gremory, Ajuka Beelzebub and Shiva, meant to act as an second Azazel Cup. Summary The Alliance Cup was planned by Millicas Gremory, Zephon Lucifer and Vidar in preparation of the war between the mythological alliances and the sealing of Yog-Sothoth which would result in the loss of many mythology leaders. The Nexus Cup is created to serve as a proxy war among the myths and prevent hostility from brewing among myths which could lead into more wars. A person's value as a piece is asserted by a smartphone app (according to tournament's benchmark) provided by the tournament's management. This assessment is done by taking a photo of someone with the app; even working on vampires and hollows that normally can't be photographed. Ruling Due to the inclusion of non-Devils, the Alliance Cup's rules are that of the Azazel Cup, with some alterations. # Anyone can register as a King. # A King can register anyone on his team as long as the targeted person isn't in another team. # Devils with multiple Evil Pieces will be treated as 1 Piece for this tournament with the exception of Gods or God-level which will automatically be counted as 2 pieces or 8 Pawn pieces. # Each teams starts with 1750 points and they would accumulate more points by playing matches. Prize According to Tiamat and Yao the prize is the same as the Azazel Cup, if a team leader wins the tournament they can ask for anything and if the wish isn't demanding or large-scale, then the rest of the team members can also ask for anything. The tournament prize would use the mystical power of all combined factions to fulfill as many wishes as possible. Locations * Nexus Colosseum ** (Team Red Dragon Emperor Crown Prince of the Blazing Domination vs Team Assiah) ** (Team Nemesis vs Team D&D) * Jötunn Colosseum ** (Team Shelia Gremory vs Team Pandemonium) ** (Team Naberius vs Team Leisure) * Kuoh Stadium ** (Team Shelia Gremory vs Unnamed Devil Team) * Satan Stadium ** (Team Red Dragon Emperor Crown Prince of the Blazing Domination vs Team Knights of the Round Table) ** (Team Setting Sun of Seren vs Team D&D) * Gehenna Colosseum ** (Team Setting Sun of Seren vs Team Baal) ** (Team Satan vs Team D&D) * Kyoto Stadium ** (Team Red Dragon Emperor Crown Prince of the Blazing Domination vs Team Nemesis) ** (Team Baal vs Team Naberius) * Hades Arena ** (Team White Dragon Emperor Crown Princess of the Ashy Morning Star vs Unnamed Team) * Valhalla Stadium ** (Team D&D vs Team Baal) ** (Team Eclipse vs Team Leisure) * Olympus Stadium ** (Team Setting Sun of Seren vs Team Lake of the Dripping Eclipse) ** (Team Baal vs Team Assiah) * Millicas Arena ** (Team Red Dragon Emperor Crown Prince of the Blazing Domination vs Team Shelia Gremory) ** (Team Nemesis vs Team Lake of the Dripping Eclipse) * Pendragon Territory ** (Team Red Dragon Emperor Crown Prince of the Blazing Domination vs Team White Dragon Empress of the Ashy Morning Star) Known Teams # Team Red Dragon Emperor Crown Prince of the Blazing Domination # Team Baal # Team White Dragon Emperor Crown Princess of the Ashy Morning Star # Team D&D # Team Setting Sun of Seren # Team Assiah # Team Nemesis # Team Hyoudou # Team Avalon # Team Knights of the Round Table # Team Omegalodon # Team Leisure # Team Lake of the Dripping Eclipse # Team Bound Defeated Teams # Team Sitri and Phenex # Team Naberius # Harper Gremory's Peerage # Satoshi's Team # Team Pandemonium # Team Shelia Gremory # Team Satan # Team Agares # Team Eclipse Participants Participants 2 Participants 3 Trivia * Each of the arenas, stadiums and colosseums are different places and areas within different mythologies and copies real world places. ** Nexus Colosseum -- An artificial arena within the Dimensional Gap. ** Jötunn Colosseum -- Jötunheimr ** Kuoh Stadium -- A fake Kuoh Town created for the Nexus Cup *** The Kuoh Stadium was originally going to be named the Issei Arena, in his honour ** Satan Stadium -- Lucifaad ** Gehenna Colosseum -- Gehenna Barrier ** Kyoto Stadium -- A fake Kyoto ** Hades Arena -- The Realm of the Dead ** Valhalla Stadium -- The artificial Yggdrasil ** Olympus Stadium -- The artificial Mount Olympus ** Millicas Arena -- The Gremory Territory ** Pendragon Territory -- The Pendragon Territory Category:High School DxD: Artificiality Category:Terminology (Artificiality) Category:Rating Games (Artificiality)